You Don't Know Me
by Natalia shane
Summary: solo dire que es de Elixie


**You Don't Know Me**

Todo en la vida es bueno, mejor dicho no toda la vida hace 2 semanas Eli y Trixie terminaron después que estuvieron juntos desde que llego Elsa cuando solo tenían 15 años desde que empezaron a salir como 2 años de noviazgo a los 17 años terminaron por una pelea.

Las amigas de Trixie trataba de que vuelva con Eli y los amigos de Eli también le decía que volviera con Trixie pero ambos se negaban.

Un día en la casa de Eli donde vivía también Elsa, Trixie toco la puerta, Elsa le abrió pero cuando abrió la puerta Trixie le jalo el brazo para que saliera

Elsa: auch, TRIXIE porque me jalaste

Trixie: necesito snif hablar snif contigo a solas- dijo trixie mientras se secaba las lagrimas

Elsa: de que quieres hablar

Trixie: quiero volver con… snif Eli- dijo Trixie mientras abrazaba a Elsa

Elsa: pero cuando te decíamos que volvieras con Eli por que no querías

Trixie: porque en ese momento ya no lo amaba pero con el paso de estas 2 semanas me hace mucha falta por favor ayúdame a volver con Eli- Elsa solo asistió pero no tenía una idea hasta que la idea vino a la mente

Elsa: LO TENGO va a ver una fiesta donde muchos van a cantar ¿verdad?- Trixie solo asistió

Trixie: y…

Elsa: tú vas a cantar una canción que te voy a escribir okey, pero Eli no debe saber nada le voy a decir a Dani que me ayude a tocar contigo ella la del coro y yo la de la guitarra eléctrica que te parece

Trixie solo la abrazo y dijo feliz

Trixie: GRACIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS

Elsa: okey te la voy a escribir y la vamos a estar ensayando por que la fiesta va a ser este viernes y hoy es sábado okey

Los días pasaron hasta que fue le día donde Trixie va a volver con Eli Daniela y Elsa estuvieron practicando. Las chicas y los chicos convencieron a Eli de que vaya a la fiesta aunque él no quería todos estaban sentados pero Eli estaba parado porque extrañaba a su Trix y el pensando que ya no lo amaba el conductor salió para presentar a la siguiente en salir

Conductor: la siguiente es una chica que no nos dijo su nombre que irónico, un aplauso para la chica misteriosa

Toda la gente aplaudió

Trixie: espero que funcione

Dani y Elsa: si funcionara

Elsa: ahora escucha te pondrás esta gorra en el primer coro te la quitas okey.

Trixie: okey

**EN EL ESCENARIO **

Una chica con una playera negra con una falda negra y unas mayas y con una gorra puesta Salió al escenario y atrás de la chica venían dos chicas con un vestido de color azul fuerte una traía una guitarra eléctrica se colocaron en sus posiciones y la de la guitarra electica empezó a tocar luego la chica empezó a tocar (esta es una canción de Elizabeth Gilles llamada You Don't Know Se me las recomiendo está muy buena)

_You think you know me_

_But you don't know me_

_You think you own me_

_But you can't control me_

_You look at me and there's just one thing that you see_

_So listen to me_

_Listen to me _

En ese momento la "chica se quitó la gorra revelando una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes esmeralda y tenía el pelo suelto cuando Eli la vio se sorprendió

_You push me back_

_I'll push you back_

_Harder, harder_

_You scream at me_

_I'll scream at you_

_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous I'm warning you_

_But you're not afraid of me_

_And I can't convince you_

_You don't know me_

_You think you got me_

_But you don't get me_

_You think you want me_

_But you don't know what you're getting into_

_There's so much more to me then what you think you see_

_So listen to me_

_Just listen to me_

_You push me back_

_I'll push you back_

_Harder, harder_

_You scream at me_

_I'll scream at you_

_Louder, L-L-L-L-L-Louder._

_I'm dangerous I'm warning you_

_But you're not afraid of me_

_And I can't convince you_

_You don't know me_

_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting_

_And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (heyy)_

_You push me back_

_I'll push you back_

_You scream at me_

_I'll scream at you_

_Louder x9_

_You push me back_

_I'll push you back_

_Harder, harder_

_You scream at me_

_I'll scream at you_

_Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

_I'm dangerous I'm warning you_

_But you're not afraid of me_

_And I can't convince you_

_I don't have to_

_I think you know me_

Cuando termino todos aplaudieron, Trixie coloco el micrófono en su lugar, Eli se subió al escenario Trixie se volteo a ver a Eli

Eli: hola

Trixie: hola

Eli: te extraño- dijo con una sonrisa

Trixie: que quieres hacer entonces- dijo mientras que Eli se le acercaba con un brazo agarro su cintura y con el otro brazo libre le tomaba del mentón

Eli: esto – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios todo el público aplaudió trixie correspondió el beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Eli, su Eli

Elsa: te dije que funcionara- Eli y Trixie se separaron y vieron a Elsa y se rieron volvieron a verse y dijeron

Eli y Trixie: te amo- luego de decir eso se volvieron a besar

**EL FIN**

**Les gusto este fic se me ocurrió al escuchar esa canción jejeje aquí les dejo el nombre de la artista y el nombre de la canción Elizabeth Gillies - ****You Don't Know Me**** y no sé si pueda subir el 4 capítulo de ATRAPADOS esta semana no se dije bueno nos vemos luego**

**ELSA, CAMBIO Y FUERA **


End file.
